1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil pump unit with a variable flow rate that is suitable for an engine of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, as the oil pump with a variable flow rate, there has been disclosed an oil pump with a variable flow rate that includes a pump body having an intake port and a discharge port and accommodating a pump rotor and a flow path switching valve having an oil inlet and an oil outlet and opening/closing a hydraulic pressure returning hole that communicates with the discharge port (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-255227).